


LLF - Day One / Closure

by FallenStar22



Series: Lovely Little Ficlets [1]
Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: lovelylittleficlets, pedrazar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenStar22/pseuds/FallenStar22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just after 12. A Special Announcement. Balthazar and Pedro hang out and talk about Beatrice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LLF - Day One / Closure

Pedro has never been more content to live in the moment lying on his bed, his best friend strumming gently on his guitar. Balthazar’s legs are draped over his as he sits with his back against the wall, elbow brushing Pedro on his strums down. Talking doesn’t really seem important when he’s spending time with Balthazar.

Out of the blue, Balthazar says, “So I saw that video with you and Beatrice.”

“Yeah?” Pedro couldn’t explain why but something fizzed up inside him to hear Balthazar watched his videos. Pedro sat up to give Balthazar his full attention when he didn’t reply immediately. “What about it?”

Balthazar shrugged and went back to playing with the strings on his guitar.

Not used to being ignored by his best friend, Pedro nudged Balthazar with his knee and said, “You’ll vote for me, right?” Beatrice wasn’t even on his mind.

“Of course man, why do you even need to ask?” Pedro was his best friend, Balthazar would do anything for him.

Pedro sat up, pulling his knees to his chest and resolutely staring at a blank spot on the wall. “Sometimes I feel like everyone pretends to be friends with me but they actually aren’t. Like it’s just a front you know?” Like it people stopped for more than a minute to stay hi the scene would fade because the writer hadn’t planned past the small talk. It wasn’t that Pedro felt lonely, it was more a sense of plunging your hand in water to only find air.

“Hey.” Balthazar rubbed Pedro’s knee to get his attention. “You’re the all-round-great-guy; everyone loves you.”

“But that doesn’t mean much, does it?” said Pedro, agitatedly. “People say it like – I don’t know - I’m a special flavour of ice cream or something. It’s like they like this idea of me but no one really cares to find out.” One of the dangers of being popular was that everyone saw you as distant to them and no one invested the time to get to know you. It was like being placed on a pedestal, far out of reach. Pedro wasn’t sure if he even wanted to run for student leader.

“What about our group?” Balthazar listed, “Claudio, Ben, Hero, Ursula, Meg, Robbie. And you’ve always got Beatrice. She’s been your best friend for forever.” Balthazar was glad Beatrice’s name made Pedro relax and flop back down on the bed but if her name could do that when Balthazar’s presence couldn’t…

“Yeah Bea’s great, a bit crazy at times but I love her.” It was funny how love was such a big word used in small ways.

“You love her?”

“Yeah I really like Bea,” Pedro said decidedly, smiling at the ceiling. Ever since the day he met her Beatrice had never failed to make him laugh, especially when she’d been covered head to toe in sand. Ben was one of his best friends but there was something to be said for the friends you’d had since you were really little.

Balthazar asked quietly, “Do you want to be in a relationship with her?” Balthazar wasn’t a coward. He knew Pedro was straight and all this stuff between them was just bromance. He just needed to know.

“I dunno Balth,” he replied, “I’ve never really thought about it. I just take things as they come.”

“I could help set you up with her if you want.” Balthazar had twisted some sort of logic in his head that if Pedro was in relationship with Beatrice then at least he wouldn’t still think he had a chance. His legs still burned from where they rested on Pedro’s.

Pedro was an affectionate guy with everyone.

“No.” He said shortly, slightly annoyed at Balthazar’s insistence. “I like Bea but I’m cool with things as they are. I’m not going to rush things when I’m happy.”

People asked Pedro about Beatrice a lot. A lot as in every time they happened to be together. And it wasn’t that the idea of being in a relationship with Beatrice disgusted him (she would definitely be more disgusted at the idea than he was) but something about it didn’t feel right. She was like his sister but he still had a crush on her.

At some point during the conversation his legs had moved off Pedro’s and were scrunched uncomfortably behind him. “Balth, come on. What’s up with you today?” He tried to grab Balthazar’s legs and bring them back to their original position but Balthazar was unyielding so Pedro tickled the back of his knees until Balthazar was grinning at him and their limbs formed a nest for Balthazar’s guitar.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for lovelylittleficlets which is a lovely challenge created by odetopedrazar. Day 1 (just) but I'm ignoring the prompts for now and just going on inspiration from my rewatch. It's not as long as I would like, nor am I sure it matches up to how I imagine it in my head.


End file.
